Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for power distribution.
In power distributor systems, which are used in the motor vehicle sector for example, power which is supplied by means of a power supply device is distributed to a plurality of output lines. In the process, comparatively high currents of from several amperes up to 250 amperes occur, these currents being supplied by the generator and by the motor vehicle battery for example. In addition to this power distribution, the output lines each have to be protected against short circuits with the aid of fuses. On account of the restricted space conditions in the motor vehicle sector, it is desirable to arrange the individual components for power distribution and fuse protection in as compact a manner as possible.